macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayate Immelman
is the protagonist of the Macross Δ television series. He joined Delta Flight, where he developed his signature maneuver, the "Immelman Dance". He also possesses "fold receptors" that not only make him immune to the Vár Syndrome, but also enhance his combat abilities when stimulated, which usually happens when his receptors synchronize with Freyja Wion's when she sings. Hayate's Siegfried unit is colored in a white, blue, and gray scheme and his callsign is "Delta 5"; later in the series, he is reassigned as "Delta 4" and would later be issued a new VF-31J with a blue knight marking on its back. He is nicknamed "Haya-Haya" (ハヤハヤ) by Makina Nakajima. Hayate wears a special fold quartz pendant from his father, Wright Immelman. Personality & Character Hayate is a brash and carefree individual that spent most of his life wandering the galaxy. He has trouble adhering to authority or anything that would hinder his freedom. Prior to the events of the series, he led an aimless life doing a number of odd jobs. Despite his disdain for the military, he joins Delta Flight and develops a passion for flying. His relationship with Freyja Wion and Mirage Farina Jenius also help him realize a newly found purpose in life. Hayate has severe cat allergy - especially towards Mercats , a breed of cat-like sea lions indigenous to the planet Ragna. Hayate also develops a dance named after him by Mikumo called the "Immelman Dance". Skills & Abilities Hayate has an amazing sense of rhythm which allows him to develop his unique piloting skills. He is quick to adopts unusual tactics against his enemies, such as the "Mercat Turn", which he "learned" while chasing Don, a particularly mischievous seacat on Ragna. History In 2067, Hayate wandered around the galaxy, before settling as a dock worker in Shahal City on the planet Al Shahal. He befriends a Windermerian stowaway named Freyja Wion, who told him she was attending an audition for Walküre on Ragna. The pair then meet Delta Platoon pilot, Mirage Farina Jenius after a brief misunderstanding. After the Var Syndrome outbreak on Al Shahal, Hayate accompanies Freyja to the planet Ragna for her audition. Whilst there, he is scouted and hired by Arad Mölders to join the Delta Flight. Mirage Farina Jenius is then assigned to be Hayate's flight instructor, much to her dismay. The two share a testy relationship, especially since Hayate refuses to listen to her orders during a number of training exercises. Hayate also builds a rivalry with ace pilot Messer Ihlefeld, as the latter doesn't think much of his piloting ability. Messer's untimely death drives Hayate to better himself. Hayate is revealed to have fold receptors in his body during an infiltration mission on Planet Voldor, but the implications of that aren't made clear for some time. Meanwhile, Hayate grows more and more infatuated with Freyja, which comes to a head on her 15th birthday, when Freyja allows Hayate to touch her rune. Mirage could only watch in the distance, uncertain of her feelings towards him. Revelations regarding Hayate's father role in a war crime committed on Windermere are revealed by the enigmatic Berger Stone. It's also revealed that Freyja's singing causes Hayate to be susceptible to Vár Syndrome attacks. These issues drive a wedge between Freyja and Hayate, but they manage to forgive each other. They share a moment prior to the final battle, as they looked through old mementos of Hayate's father. During the final battle on Ragna, a Protoculture superweapon controlled by Roid Brehm, causes the entire population of the galaxy to fall into a state of limbo. Hayate, hoping to break free from Roid's control, is encouraged by Mirage to confess his love to Freyja. He does so, which snaps Freyja out of her stupor. The three then help one another to take down Roid's superweapon, with the help of Keith Aero Windermere, who sacrifices himself. Freyja, however, prematurely ages due to the strain on her rune. After the battle, the Freyja and Hayate declare their love for one another, while Mirage watches content from the ground. Relationships ;Freyja Wion :Hayate and Frejya have shared a close friendship ever since their first meeting on Al Shahal. They enjoy teasing one another over their successes and failures. They also genuinely care about each other despite not being able to fully express their true feelings. ;Mirage Farina Jenius :Hayate initially didn't get along with Mirage due to her strict and inflexible nature. As the series progresses, Mirage rediscovers her passion for flying and the two develop a mutual respect for each other's abilities. ;Makina Nakajima :Hayate is usually taken aback by Makina's forthrightness. She's always there to nudge him to step out his comfort zone. ;Messer Ihlefeld :Messer despises Hayate's carefree attitude, and frequently criticizes his piloting ability. ;Wright Immelman :Hayate never knew much about his father; only that he sent him cryptic notes of where he was stationed while serving as a Major N.U.N.S. 77th Air Wing. Hayate received a special fold quartz pendant from his father while he was on Windermere. ;Qasim Eberhart :Despite being adversaries, the two bond during an infiltration mission on Windermere. Qasim shows Hayate his apple orchard back home, and hopes to see it again once the war was over. ;Don :Hayate despises Don, and it's not just because he's allergic to Mercats. Try as he might, Hayate can't catch the wily Mercat. Gallery HayateRagna1.jpg|Hayate as a cadet for Delta Flight. HayateTrustWind.jpg|Hayate trusting the wind not to let him fall to his death. HayaTriangle.jpg|Hayate caught in a triangle, where there really wasn't much of a choice. HayateMirage.png|Hayate cheering Mirage Farina Jenius on. HayateFrejya.jpg|Hayate giving a thumbs up to Freyja Wion. Notes & Trivia *In the July 2016 issue of NewType Magazine, Hayate Immelman was ranked the best male character NewType Magazine July 2016. References Category:Pilots Category:Macross Δ Characters Category:Macross Delta Category:Male Category:Delta Flight